


Nightmares

by Writerofthelorde



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Cute, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gentle, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Nightmare, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short, Soulmates, True Love, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerofthelorde/pseuds/Writerofthelorde
Summary: The first time Héctor naps next to Imelda in the same bed, he has a nightmare. Imelda comforts him.This is just a cute little one-shot with some well-deserved fluff for the both of them. <3





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This happens a couple weeks after Miguel returned to the land of the living.

Héctor was lying next to Imelda in their shared bed, taking a nap. He was having a horrible nightmare. Imelda was sitting next to him, reading a book.

“No. NO! I-Imelda! Please! No don’t hurt me…!” He murmured in his sleep. “Imelda! Don’t leave me! Imelda, please! H-help! I- I won’t survive without you…” He went on desperately, but ended in a whisper.

Imelda had put away her book and lay down next to him. She had wrapped an arm around him in a failed attempt to protect him. “Héctor…” She whispered. “I won’t leave you. Never.” She caressed the singer’s cheek softly before sighing and lying back down.

It was silent for a while. Héctor was apparently saved or at least no longer distressed. Imelda was thinking, trying to figure out why Héctor would say something like that; what kind of dream was he having?

“No! Please!” Héctor started again. Imelda quickly looked to her side. “No! Imelda! Please! Don’t- don’t leave me!” Imelda felt so bad for him. Was this what he had been like for the past… 96 years…?

She knew nobody would walk in on them and so she wrapped her arms tightly around Héctor and hoisted him up in her arms. She held him tightly and softly hummed a song to him, trying to bring him comfort.

“I won’t leave you Héctor, I promise.” 

Héctor twitched some more and kept murmuring how Imelda couldn’t leave him. “Ssh mi amor. It’s okay. I won’t. I’m here. I’m right here.” She whispered to him. She looked at Héctor’s beautiful face and without thinking, she leant down. She softly pressed a tiny kiss on Héctor’s mouth.

“Of course I won’t leave you, Héctor. I love you.” She stared at his face and went on caressing his cheek. Héctor’s eyes fluttered open, immediately sharing eye contact with Imelda. “Y-you… you l-love me?” he asked surprised.

Héctor had slowly woken up from Imelda hoisting him up into her arms. Imelda looked away and blushed rather furiously for a skeleton. 

“I-Imelda?” Héctor sat up a little, but was still wrapped in Imelda’s arms. Not that he minded. He laid his hand on Imelda’s cheek and made her face him. “Imelda… do you love me? Like… like that?” Imelda stared into his eyes, thick salty tears forming in her own. “Y-yes of course.” She choked out. 

Imelda never thought that she would be getting emotional about this, or about anything, but she hadn’t told him she loved him in so long. Even though everything that had happened throughout the past years had only hurt Héctor, she thought that he’d still love her, but now that he was so surprised that she still loved him… she wasn’t sure anymore.

“Oh mi amor.” Héctor exclaimed, before quickly leaning those last inches in and kissing her quickly and shortly. “I love you too.” He told her against her mouth, without backing off much.

“Really?” Imelda asked bewildered. Héctor nodded happily. “of course I do. Imelda, I never stopped loving you.”

Imelda hugged Héctor tightly. Afterwards she leant back and smiled at him. “I feel so relieved now..!” She exclaimed. Héctor opened his mouth ready to say something, but Imelda rushed forward to peck Héctor’s lips before he could speak. Héctor closed his mouth with a soft sound and took a gentle hold of Imelda’s face to keep her close.

“Wait a minute. You think just a peck is enough?” Héctor muttered. Imelda chuckled. “Well if you want more, just ask m-” She got cut off by Héctor’s lips not even asking for another kiss, but just claiming one. Imelda huffed for a moment, but kissed back right away. It had taken them too long to get back to this, and the feeling of finally kissing him again… she didn’t have the words to describe how that made her feel.

They kissed for a while until Imelda backed off, too curious to hold herself in anymore. “What was your dream about?” She asked a little too fast. Héctor started to blush and looked down a little sadly. 

“I… I uhm… I dreamt that I told you about my feelings… and that you didn’t feel that way about me anymore…and that you hated me… and you slapped me in the face with your shoe, like you did with Ernesto, and you yelled at me… and then you just faded away… like final death just came to you to get you away from me…”

Imelda looked at him sadly and felt incredibly bad for asking him. “I’m sorry…” She whispered. Héctor shrugged a little. “S’okay It’s an old dream. I’m used to it.” This honestly only made her feel worse, but she tried her best to hide that. She couldn’t help but wonder though… how old was the dream? Is that a nightmare he’s had since he beginning? It wouldn’t surprise her if it was.

“You know I would never do that, right?” She told him sternly. “I… might have hated you for a long time… but I never stopped loving you either… as much as I was trying to tell myself that I didn’t love you anymore, I clearly did. As for the slapping… I might smack you on the back of your head from time to time, but I’d never hit you as hard as I hit Ernesto.”

Héctor shrugged again, still looking down and fiddling with his hands.

Imelda leant forward a bit and took a hold of Héctor’s face with both of her hands. “Héctor. I won’t just fade away… and I won’t just stop loving you either. I know, I never admitted this to you even after you asked, but what I said to Ernesto was true.” She told him firmly, before pressing her lips against Héctor’s and keeping them there for a while.

Imelda felt a tear slip out of Héctor’s eye and onto her hand, making her back off. She pressed their foreheads together and stared into his eyes. “Don’t cry. I’ll never leave you, mi amor.” 

Héctor sniffled softly. “I love you so much.” He whispered softly, trying to look away from Imelda’s saddened eyes. Imelda smiled gently, but still sadly. “I love you too, babe.”

Héctor smiled and gave Imelda a ‘really’ look. “babe?” He asked with a cocked eyebrow. Imelda giggled, pecked Héctor’s lips and leant back against the headrest. “yes. babe.” She said with a smirk. “Miguel told me that calling your partner babe is all the rage these days in the land of the living.” She explained with a happy yet sad smile. She missed him.

Héctor crawled closer to Imelda and placed his head on her chest. “I like it.” He said looking up at his wife. 

“Imelda-babe…?” He more questioned than said. Imelda started laughing loudly. “That sounds horrible.” She giggled happily, making Héctor pout dramatically.

Imelda immediately stopped laughing and leant over to peck his lips. She stayed close to Héctor’s face, while looking into his beautiful brown eyes. “I personally prefer, mi amor.” She told him with a wink, knowing that Héctor used to love calling her that, and was probably desperate to get back to that old habit.

Héctor connected their lips again, but just for a brief moment. “mi amor it is then.”

Héctor lay back down on Imelda’s chest and cuddled up to her. “Good night, mi amor.” 

“Good night, Héctor my babe.” Imelda answered, jokingly trying out the pet-name again, before kissing Héctor’s head and smiling down at him. “Love you.” She whispered to his hair. 

“Love you too.” Héctor murmured sleepily. “Sleep well, mi amor.” 

“Sleep well… don’t have any nightmares this time…” She whispered.

“How can I when you’re holding on to me so nicely.”

Imelda shoved him a little bit, but this only made Héctor find a more comfortable position to lay in, and so he settled down and sighed happily. 

“I do truly love you, mi amor.” He told her with his eyes closed.

“I truly love you too, Héctor."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked this short one-shot! Let me know! <3 I love you guys so much, thanks for all the support! <3 <3 <3


End file.
